


Reassurance

by Nanoraptor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Healing Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bucky barnes x female reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoraptor/pseuds/Nanoraptor
Summary: “I trust you. You won’t hurt me.”Or: Bucky needs some reassurance after waking up in a panic in the middle of the night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the [SS Horniest Book Club](https://the-ss-horniest-book-club.tumblr.com/) surprise 24 hour Bucky Barnes Tropes challenge! A little late, cause I needed to sleep and then edit this, but I thought I'd post it anyway. Enjoy!

“I trust you. You won’t hurt me.”

You spoke calmly from the living room doorway, leaving the room in darkness. Bucky sat on the couch, one leg pulled up to his chest and his head leaning on his left arm that was propped up on the arm rest. His eyes were so intense, piercing the darkness, watching you, as if you were predator and he was prey. You hated seeing him like this, he was usually so strong and confident, so powerful, and he’d come such a long way in the last year.

But sometimes, the fear and the pain took hold, the nightmares surfaced once again, and it felt like you had to start at square one.

You’d been working at Avengers’ tower for a few years now, and your relationship with Bucky had blossomed naturally. You were good for each other, providing the type of comfort that neither of you could find from the others.

It came with its challenges though, such as nights like this.

You padded slowly through the living room towards the couch, eventually coming to sit right on the edge furthest from Bucky. When he got spooked like this you had to let him warm up gradually. His eyes narrowed as you approached, untrusting, but he didn’t move. He was tense, even though at first glance his posture on the couch seemed relaxed.

“It’s alright,” you soothed. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” Bucky just continued to stare, so you sat with him in the dark silence for a little while. The night air felt a bit chilly on your bare legs, and the oversized t-shirt that you wore for sleeping didn’t do much to keep you warm, but you knew you’d be back in bed soon. Bucky sat, scowling from the other end of the couch in his plain grey t-shirt and sweatpants that he usually wore for lounging around the apartment.

This wasn’t the first time he’d woken up in a panic in the middle of the night, and it wasn’t the first time he’d lept out of bed in self defence mode either. You tried to keep glasses and other heavy, breakable things out of the bedroom, but this time you’d missed one. In his panic, he’d knocked over a lamp, which startled the both of you, and he reacted by firing the first thing he could reach in your direction. The glass missed you, thankfully, but had smashed against the wall beside you, sending shards flying everywhere. As soon as it had started it was over, but not without you covering your head and Bucky crouched on the ground with a knife, eyes wild and wide.

Thankfully you’d been trained for these kinds of things and were able to stay calm and convince him to hand the knife over, but once Bucky realised what had happened he was convinced that if he got too close to you he’d just hurt you somehow. He’d rushed out of the room after that. 

You gave him a few moments before heading out after him, finding him on the couch trying to battle his demons. Your heart ached for him, and you wished you could take all that shit away, so he wouldn’t have to fight with himself anymore.

Some time passed and you slowly shifted along the couch, drawing closer to him. His breathing had slowed and his eyes looked less angry and freaked out, but they were still troubled, his brows furrowed as he stared at nothing in front of him. 

Eventually you were close enough to gently lay a hand on his shin. He tensed and his breath caught, the paranoid stare flicking back to you. But he didn’t move to push you away, so you ran the flat of your palm slowly up and down his shin.

“Hey there,” your voice was barely a whisper, and he caught your gaze with his, his eyes softening slightly. “Baby, it’s okay,” you smiled gently. “We’re okay.”

Bucky drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment, then closed his eyes as he let it out. He brought his hands to his face to rub it, and then combed a hand through his hair before bringing his right hand down on top of yours. He shook his head slightly as he finally spoke.

“I hate it. I hate this so much.” He sighed, and you didn’t press him to continue. What was there to say? It had been a long road already, and unfortunately, there was still a long way to go for him.

Eventually you had shimmied close enough that you could lean against his leg, and you pulled yours up underneath yourself. The sleep and the chill of the night was starting to catch up with you again. You ran your hand down along Bucky’s thigh now, and back up again, and his hand curled up around your shoulder, absently rubbing small circles on your back. You sat for a moment, noticing how much he’d already relaxed, and wondered how you could convince him to come back to bed with you.

You were about to shift and ask how he was doing when he moved first, stretching his leg out and silently pulling you up into his lap. You let out a startled little squeak, but definitely welcomed the warmth of his body as he lounged back against the arm of the couch. You followed him, pressing yourself to his chest, your face inches from his. His eyes were familiar again, searching yours for some reassurance, trying to ground himself. His hair was getting shaggy again, so you brushed a strand out of his face, but you secretly loved it. It was almost long enough to try tying it back. You smiled and touched his cheek before leaning in to press your lips gently against his.

Bucky was guarded at first, but you pressed on, flicking his bottom lip lightly with your tongue. It didn’t take long for him to open up, tenderly kissing you back while his arms wrapped tighter around you. You could tell that he was holding back with his left arm, concerned again of its sheer strength overpowering his own will, so you ran you hand up his left bicep and over his shoulder, before cupping his cheek.

“It’s okay,“ you repeated. “I trust you, you won’t hurt me.” Bucky’s eyes almost looked like they were pleading for a moment as your words hit him, and he reached one hand into your hair and one to your waist, pulling you in even tighter for another kiss. This one was heated and possessive, almost desperate.

His body was coming alive, as was yours, and you could feel his thick heat starting to press against your thigh. A small moan escaped your lips and you rolled your hips against him, urging him on. He gasped when you pressed back, and then moaned as well, all inhibitions lifting in the dark of the night.

It didn’t take long before you were both panting, kisses becoming sloppy, hips rocking against each other. You pulled away and trailed your hand down Bucky’s torso, reaching down to the hem of his shirt, your fingers gently inching underneath and up against his stomach. His skin was both firm and soft, and it felt so warm - almost hot to the touch. You pushed the fabric up further, urging him to remove it. His abs tightened gloriously as he leaned forward slightly and pulled the shirt up over his head. As he lay back you splayed your hands across his chest, showing him praise with your touch across the toned muscles.

Your hand moved up towards his left shoulder and he flinched slightly as you traced along the ragged scars that marred his beautiful skin. The moonlight glinted off of the metal of his shoulder, but he didn’t shy away or tell you to stop. He just watched your face, watched as your eyes followed your fingers around, silently worshipping his form. You traced your way back down to his chest, and then up, along his throat, the side of his neck, and again to cup the side of his face, stroking his cheek with your thumb. He loved the gentle attention just as much as he loved the heavy, heated, passionate nights. Sex got him out of his own head, and you were happy to give it to him.

A smile finally pulled at the corner of his mouth, and you smiled back, before he pulled you down and claimed your mouth again. He rocked his hips up into yours more urgently now, and you could feel the warmth blossoming between your legs. Bucky’s hand reached up underneath your shirt, grazing along your side and up to cup your breast, squeezing gently before rubbing the pad of this thumb over your nipple. Your breath caught in your throat and he smiled against your lips, rubbing a small circle over it again and again, until it was a hardened nub in his grasp. He squeezed it then, and it shot like electricity straight to your core. You moaned, unashamed, into his mouth. You were hot and wet, and you knew that you wouldn’t be able to wait much longer.

Your hand moved down to the waistband of his pants and you hooked your fingers into it, tugging it downwards. Bucky lifted his hips off the couch without breaking the kisses, and together you were able to shove the sweats down and out of the way. He reached his right hand up around your waist and down into your panties, squeezing your ass before reaching his fingers around and into your aching wetness.

A gasp left your lips this time, as his fingers felt hot against your sensitive flesh. The reach from behind was always such a turn on for you, and tonight was no different. You pushed your hips back into his hand, rocking them as he swirled his fingers around teasing your entrance and brushing against your clit. You moaned and twitched, hoping he’d understand your plea for more; you needed his heat inside you and you needed it now.

“Baby, please,” you breathed against his lips, barely a whisper amid the sighs and moans. There was a hint of desperation in your voice, and he was panting already as well, ready to claim what was his. He kissed down your jaw and along your neck, huffing out a hot breath across your skin as he shoved your panties down, lined himself up and finally pushed his way inside.

His grip on your hips tightened and you moaned from deep in your throat as he slowly slid into you, bottoming out with a growl. His eyes fell closed and he sat for a moment letting your body adjust to his size before he started rocking his hips slowly, dragging himself back out again. It was so painfully slow that you thought you might lose your mind, and you squirmed, trying to get him back. Bucky kept going, ignoring your writhing, and then snapped his hips back up, thrusting deep and punching a gasp from your lungs. You hissed and then stared down at him, locking your eyes with his.

His eyes had darkened with lust, his lips parted - he was a beautiful mess and you were sure that you looked no different. Your hips rocked back to meet his in another thrust and his eyes fell closed as another moan escaped him. The rhythm continued, each push going further than the one before, even when you thought he couldn’t fill you up any more. The friction was glorious, and you both moaned and gasped in time with the thrusts, speeding up more and more, until his grip on your hips tightened hard enough to bruise. His back arched and his brows furrowed as he rode the waves up, finally gasping as he reached the edge, hard, and tumbled over.

Eyes still closed, he shoved his hand down between your bodies, easily finding the hump of your clit, swollen and begging for attention. You were close yourself, all senses heightened with pleasure, nearly riding the waves with Bucky as he let his inhibitions go. His fingers pressed and rubbed, swirling small, quick circles in exactly the right spot. You breathed praises and encouragements, urging him on and rocking your hips frantically against his. You needed release just as bad as he did.

Bucky held you tightly, breathing into your neck and moaning incoherently, his fingers and his cock - still inside you - finally pushing you over the edge. Your cry echoed through the apartment as the waves of release washed over you, and you collapsed against his chest, trembling. The two of you lay there for some time, catching your breath while he again traced circles over your back. Your eyes grew heavy but you wanted to check in with him before letting sleep wash over you.

”Hey babe,” your voice was heavy with sleep already, and it was hard to form words. “Doin’ okay?” It was all you could put together at the moment.

Bucky just hummed in reply, a deep, comforting rumble that came from deep in his chest. You could hear sleep starting to take him again too. Before it consumed him though, he reached down to plant a kiss on the top of your head, then combed his fingers through your hair, gently coaxing the both of you to drift off.

For the first time in a long time, the demons left him alone and you both slept soundly, wrapped in the warm comfort of each other’s embrace.


End file.
